Everyone wants to feel loved once in a while
by silverpermedyatohairwut
Summary: Kagura had a bad day and is in a coma. That's pretty much what I've got for the summary because I'm bad at summaries. Just read the one-shot and you'll understand. Rated T for language.


**Hey guyz! I haven't been active for a month or months and just got bored and made this one-shot fic. Now that Christmas is next week, I'll PROBABLY make a christmas fanfic..or not. It depends if I have time but Im hoping I could. Now go ahead and read this while I watch *Frozen*. Oh and Im sorry for the summay! If you hate it then..you know what they say - Haters gonna hate. But I dont hate any of you :))**

* * *

Kagura spent the whole day sulking about her friends. This morning she asked Gintoki if she could have her fourth bowl of rice and answered "Cant you see we're low on money? Tch. Kids like you are better off in the street!" and then not long after that she headed to Shinpachi's place to just hangout with him but she didn't know he was missing an album of Otsu-chan "Can you place go away for awhile Kagura?! You're just gonna make things worse if you stay in this house!" and then in the afternoon she went around and around the park ranting about her day and Sougo popped out of nowhere and put handcuffs around her hands "What did I do this time?!" she hollered "Cant you see you're disturbing the peace around here? When will the day come when you're not here and everything is so peaceful and quiet?" something inside her snapped and she said as calm as she can "Fine." she pulled her hands apart and broke the handcuffs easily and ran away.   


She ran and ran until she doesn't where she is. She saw a cliff and sat there listening to the thundering waves, her tears were streaming down her face and screamed to the top of her lungs. After a few minutes she calmed down a bit and whispered to herself "I guess it would be better if I didn't exist at all" she then remembered all the good times she had with her friends and then sobbed again. As she was sobbing the skies were getting darker and then started pouring down. She didn't notice anything and continued crying, then the rain got stronger and stronger. She looked up and lightning struck her.

**Kagura's POV**

_What am I doing in Gin's room? ... Huh?! Why am I floating? No! This can't be...am I dead?_

.

.

_Yes! Now I can see if I still have faith in humanity. Now, let me check on Gin-chan first._ "What?! Kagura-chan is in the hospital? And she's in a coma?!"_ Hehehehe I knew you'd care!_ "How am I supposed to pay for the hospital fees?! Im broke!"..._ F*ck you Gin-chan! Go die in a hole!_

_How about Shinpachi, I bet he cares for me! He has a heart of a glasses!_ "K-Kagura-chan is in a coma?...*sigh*" _Well at least someone gives a f*ck!_ "FINALLY! I could have some peace and quiet for the meantime!" _...Go away Shinpachi...just go away._

_Everyone is such a douche...they all act as if nothing happened, well there's the sadist but I bet he doesn't care at all *sigh* I better go back to my body and wake up...Im just gonna go back to my planet or probably join Kamui-nee and his psychopath ways, no one needs me here anyway. _

_*Goes through the door* Wait. Is that the sadist watching over my body?_ "Please wake up soon you idiot-china-girl...Life is so boring without you...I need you."

_...nevermind! I am not going back to my body. I'll just wait for my death. Yup, sitting on the corner is the best way to seduce death! Still waiting...Im gonna stay awake and not slee- *snores*_

"..gura..agura...Kagura!" Kagura opens her eyes sees that she's in a white background "What!? Who are you and where am I?" She then saw an angel descending to the ground, she had orange her the same as Kagura's and red eyes she's never seen before "..Mom?" The angel smiles and floats towards Kagura "Yes its me. You must go back to your body my child or you'll die and your soul will go straight to hell!" "But..but..but I've been a good girl." She then became teary-eyed "No Kagura, you have been really naughty lately. You are very gluttonous which is an exception but your gluttony is way beyond a yato which is bad. You've been selfish, you've never shared any of your stuff with anyone! Oh and you must control your temper dear! Every time I see you with that Okita guy your head snaps and just charge your strength to him even though he hasn't done a thing to you...yet." Kagura looks down in shame "But that's not all, you protect your loved ones and never gave up on them. There's still hope Kagura. Now wake up and go back to your body." She looks up to her mother who is now gone and slowly closed her eyes.

_*Wakes up* woah! Now that was some dream...do I really have to go back to my body?..yeah..*puts her soul back*_

**Normal POV**

Kagura opened her eyes and saw Sougo resting his head beside her. She was tense and would like to punch him away from her "..Control your temper dear..." she heard her mom's voice echoing in her head. She silently grunts and gently places her hand on his head "Hey sadist. Wake up." He raises his head and felt something resting on top of it "Kagu-..China? Wow you look really ugly." _"She looks really pretty when she's calm.." _She ignored him and controlled her temper like what her mom said. Instead of getting mad she gave him a smile. "Thanks" He slightly blushed when he saw her face "Thanks for what?" She rested her head on the pillow and placed one hand on her side one hand on Sougo's hand.

"Thanks for caring."She then slept again.

Sougo whispered to her ear "I always did and I'll always will... because I love you" He stood up and left the room leaving a rose in the vase.

Little did he know that she heard everything he said and muttered to herself "Idiot sadist...I love you too"

* * *

** Now that was really short...I like it! Now, if you would like to review then go ahead and include what you'd like for Christmas even though Im not going to give anything :P sorry. But if you'd like to review just to say what you want for Christmas then better! _(coz I wanna feel loved...jk)_ Anyway! Merry Christmas and a happy New Year guys!**


End file.
